ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Raido
Hikaru Raido, 17 years old, is the main protagonist and Ultraman Ginga's human host. His dream is to be a world wide explorer. History Born and raised in a small village where his grandfather's Shintai shrine was located. Hikaru for lon with his parents, musicians but came back to the town due to a strange vision. Prior to this the three had settled in London and Hikaru was retuning during his summer break. As a high-school student Hikaru returned home to find his grandfather's shrine had been destroyed by a sudden fire. The shrine was ultimately saved and temporarily moved into a nearby school. There he met up with his childhood friends and learned one of them had become a priestess. Later that night he returned to see the item of interest, the Ginga Spark, upon touching it he saw a vision of a great war between giants and monster, ending with a dark figure unleashing a wave of darkness on all the combatants. It was this point he met the talking Spark Doll, Ultraman Taro who told him he may be the 'chosen one'. Hikaru treated Taro as a simple doll, picking him up rudely and trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. Insulted and not willing to put up with his childish antics, Taro teleported away. From afar, Taro's voice commanded he meet him in a nearby mountain, playing on his desire to see new things. It was at this time that Hikaru received a strange mark on the back of his right hand, a glowing symbol that faded, it was called the Mark of Courage. Apparently this Mark appears in the Legends of the Land of Light, as stated by Taro Later Hikaru met his friend again in the mountains where the two confronted a pair of illegal dumpers. They got away even with the town policeman after them. The pair met Taro again who explained that he believed he was able to use the Ginga Spark. A fact proven true when he used it on a Black King Doll, becoming the bodyguard monster. Suddenly he was attacked by Thunder Neo Darambia, being controlled (more likely it was controlling them) by the two illegal dumpers and a Dark Dummy Spark. Hikaru fought to protect the town and his friends but was being easily beaten. Eventually, his determination caused the mark of courage to appear on his hand and summon the Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll. Hikaru switched his form to that of the powerful Ultra and after a short fight defeated the monster. Freeing the men and claiming the Spark Doll. Powers & Abilities *Transformation: Using the Ginga Spark and the Ginga doll Hikaru can transform into Ultraman Ginga. Hikaru can only transform when the Mark of Courage is made to shine, thereby summoning Ginga's Spark Doll from the Ginga Spark. **Ultra Live: Hikaru can use any of the other Spark dolls to become the monster, alien or Ultra they embody via the Ginga Spark. **Telepathy: While using a Spark Doll, Hikaru can communicate telepathically or at least project his voice even in forms that normally do not allow for complex speech such as a monster. **Spark Doll Sight: While he is Ultra Live with a Spark Doll, he can look into other Ultra Live Dolls and see who is within them. Spark Dolls As foretold by Ultraman Taro, Hikaru is the "chosen one", he collects Spark Dolls either by defeating any Kaiju/Seijin recently released by Alien Valky (at the same time preventing the dolls from falling into the wrong hands again) or picking up the ones that are scattered around town. Ultra *Ginga * Tiga - ( Pending ) Kaiju *Black King - Achieved after detecting it via Ginga Spark. *Thunder Darambia - Achieved after defeating the monster itself. *Pandon - Achieved after defeating the monster itself. *Ragon - Achieved after defeating the monster itself. *Doragoris - Received from Kenta Aliens *Kemurman - Achieved after defeating the alien itself. Gallery Ultraman_Ginga_human_host_or_form_-_Copy.jpg Hikaru Raid0.jpg Hikaru_Mark.png|The mark that appears on Hikaru's hand when he want to transform into Ginga Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters